


center of interest

by shyeoja (exul)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Model AU, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exul/pseuds/shyeoja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is a photography student (and later a photographer). Baekhyun is his roommate turned best friend. They'll navigate their love lives throughout college and later into their careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	center of interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. I'll post more soon.

Minseok had known he wanted to be a photographer since he was little. As long as he could remember he had taken a camera everywhere with him, snapping pictures of whatever looked interesting. As he grew older he discovered that the most interesting things to him were people. Photography is simply the capturing of moments into still image. Theoretically it seems like it should be easy, but it isn’t. As a relatively hyper individual, Minseok had learned to revel in the tiny moments. In the nuances of the way someone was tilting their head or the slight upturn of their mouth into a smile, almost imperceptible until captured by his camera, and frozen in time. He loved photography because he loved to capture those moments. Those tiny, yet so important, intricate details of everyday life that typically go unnoticed.

From when he was young until the end of university, Minseok took candid photographs. He never posed anyone unless he was specifically forced to for his classes (or for freelance work). He might sometimes suggest that someone look towards someone else or think about something relatively abstract, but he hating having to tell people how to stand or to look directly into the camera. He took pictures for the emotions, not just for the composition of the shot. Posing people isn’t photography. It isn’t art. Posing people and taking a picture of them is easy. As long as you know how to set up some lights and work a camera, anyone can do that. It’s a controlled setting. But what Minseok was good at was so much harder; when taking candids, most of the time you can’t control the light or the wind or the people. Literally everything is out of your control except for the camera in your hands. So you have to embrace everything the world gives you and use your own skill and artistic ability to figure out how to use it to your advantage. You have to somehow capture emotions into still images. But, that’s what Minseok’s good at. 

Minseok’s favorite person to photograph is his best friend Baekhyun. No one was as expressive as Baekhyun, so he made for an amazing subject. Baekhyun definitely wasn’t a model, but he was pretty enough to be one. He had an amazing jawline, perfect skin, and nice cheekbones. But Baekhyun smiled too much to be a model, and he was still relatively baby-faced. His lips were almost permanently curved into a smile. And when he really smiled, his eyes were bright like a light shone from deep within him.


End file.
